Observations from the Outer Office
by KimK
Summary: Kim Cook makes some observations on the Mulder and Scully relationship.


Title: Observations of a Secretary

Author: KimK

Rating: PG for the 'h' word.

Keywords: MSR, Third Person POV

Spoilers: None

Summary: Kim Cook makes some observations on the Mulder and Scully relationship.

Archive: Wherever, just let me know about it and keep it as it is.

Feedback: That would be nice. Please. I ain't too proud to beg, but I would rather it not come to that. Archive: I don't mind if you do. Just keep it as it is and let me know.

Disclaimer: Ah yes, the disclaimer . . . the bane of my existence. If you must know these characters and the basic plot line are not mine and never will be. Chris Carter and the gang are responsible for this stroke of genius; I just like to have my way with his creation sometimes. Don't sue, I'm filthy poor.

Thank You: Sara Bowen, my beta and friend in whom I have way too much in common with and yet have never met. She does a fantastic job in fixing my thoughtless mistakes. Thanks goes to the readers as well and your generous feedback.

Author's Notes: So, I actually wrote out this scene a while back to stick in a long fic, but as I was sitting in U.S. History, I thought that I would write just a short third person POV using my little scene. I've never done any other POV than Scully (well the novel I am working on has alternationg POV between Mulder and Scully) , so this was interesting. Kim isn't a character that was ever explored on the show, so I kinda got to have my way with her, as brief as it was. Aside from what little I already had jotted down, I wrote this in about fifteen minutes. Enjoy this little fic and don't hesitate to tell me what you think! Really, don't!

This is the most recent fic I have written. I wrote it to take a break from the XF novel I am writing (which should be finished in the next week). That would make it fanfic #12.

XxX

I see Agents Mulder and Scully exit AD Skinner's office, their 'good days' brief. I rarely know what goes on in that office but today it seems as though not much went on at all. As usual I watch askance as Mulder gingerly leads Scully to the hallway, his hand resting tenderly on her lower back.

I've watched them for years like this. I feign being busy each time they leave that office, but I always sneak a glance. Seeing it isn't necessary, however. The feelings that trail behind them whenever they are in a room together, the tension, are palpable.

I watch as they wrap up their conversation outside the picture window, their bodies framed. Mulder has this lopsided grin on his face and Scully's eyebrow is raised. They've stopped talking and are just staring at each other in amusement. Mulder says something quickly, causing Scully to smile and, from what I can tell, laugh. What he said, I don't know, but what a sight.

Mulder is attractive, not necessarily my type, but nonetheless good looking. I've seen the company he has kept as far as women, although it has been some time. Dana isn't his type. Or at least she used to not be. Maybe she is now. Maybe he never knew what his type was, just thought he would follow the example. I don't think his heart has ever been involved as much as it is now. Or his trust.

I smile as Mulder brushes his finger across Scully's cheek, it is quick and missed by all others, but not me. They're so intimate in a way I could never imagine. So in tune with one another it is mind boggling. He pats her arm as a sign to continue down to their office and she complies.

To have something like that is rare and beautiful. Deep down I yearn for such a connection with a man.

My thoughts are so fixed on them that I almost miss the booming voice of my boss.

"Kim, could you please . . . Kim? Miss Cook."

I tear my eyes away from the descending afterimage, bringing my eyes to AD Skinner's. "They are in for one hell of an awakening," I say simply and without much thought.

Skinner's eyebrows bunch together in confusion. "Excuse me?"

I smile, close-mouthed, drifting my eyes to the window. They have left, but who else would I be implying? He picks up on who it is I am talking about, but not what it is.

"Never mind, Sir. I shouldn't have said anything and I'm sure you wouldn't be interested anyway. I'm not even so sure it is something I should – "

"Spill it, Kimberly."

I release a wistful sigh. "Isn't it obvious? They've fallen in love with one another. I'm just not so sure they know it yet." I grin, satisfied with having told Skinner the conspicuous. "I'm sorry, Sir, what was it you needed?"

If I am not mistaken, he has a hint of smile on his face. He sees it too. Feels it. Yearns for it. He shakes himself from his silent revery.

"I'll, uh, take care of it." He turns back to his office, shutting the door behind him.

I turn my attention back to the window as if they are still standing there. Their phantom figures reenact my last observation.

I shake my head with a smile and return back to work. They know. The real revelation will come when they finally admit it to one another.

The End

Author's Notes: The shortest fic I have ever written, ladies and gentlemen. And with that thought, tell me what you thought. Love!


End file.
